Ghost
by AlphaWolf45
Summary: For some, life doesn't end after death


I watched you. I saw as the inevitable anguish sneaked across your face as the shot from a ghost silenced your breath and quieted your heart. I watched as loved ones raced to your empty shell. I watched as your ghost stared in horror as it disconnected from your body.

I saw the moment when you realized you are no longer alive. Your hands clenched and your wailed at the injustice of it all. Your head swung violently side to side, denying reality. Your eyes filled with nonexistent tears.

Poor soul.

I walked up beside you. You don't notice me until the sun long since departed and its reflect shined high in the deep blue sky.

You looked at my blonde hair and hazel eyes. You looked at my California kissed skin and sinewy build. Your eyes judged me quickly and after one pass, lock on to the black fog around my feet.

"What are you?" You asked.

"I am what I've always been." I said cryptically.

"Which is?" You pressed.

"Death." You eyes grew big, fear filled them. You couldn't hide the shiver that ran down your ghostly back.

I couldn't help the chuckle that passed through my lips. I looked from the rooftop into the city below. I closed my eyes. More souls have been separated from earthly body. The Reaper was quick to retrieve them and laid them in oasis.

You still hadn't moved. You looked at me guardedly. "I'm not here to take you. Well, not yet, anyways."

"What do you mean?" You sure loved asking questions.

"It means…" I looked at you pointedly. "That we have things to see."

Then we were engulfed in fog.

When the fog dissipated, we were in a bullpen. You and I saw as people mourned. You shifted as to get closer but I stopped you. You looked at me with pitiful eyes. Its too bad for you I've long since grown immune.

"We observe, nothing more."

You looked as if you wanted to empty a clip in my head. Ha. Too late. Someone beat you to it.

You tried nevertheless the interfere with the bound ones. I sighed as I had to hold you back with the fog.

"She will replace you." You looked startled.

"Who?" I nod at the woman exiting the elevator. "When…"

"Time is such a fickle thing." You face remained confused but you turned your attention toward the new face. "She will be good for them. She will ease the hurt caused by the release of your soul."

You watched as the new addition was mistreated by your pseudo-family. You frowned deeply but understood. The loss and fragile trust was a poor platform.

The fog once again devoured them.

You watched saddened as the silver-haired man worked on his boat. I saw that less than platonic love shine in your eyes but I said nothing. Words left unsaid are daggers of the soul leaving bleeding torn messes behind.

"I had a sister once." I said. Your head snapped toward me.

"Yeah?" You sounded a little too interested.

"Yup. She was like Ziva. She killed me. Difference is that she did it out of hate."

Your eyes widened. You heard as Ari fell to the floor.

"I can still feel it. She came to my room under guise of peace and reconciliation then shot me with a 9mm. It hurt. It still does." Poor Simone didn't really know how well-liked I was by certain clans, dying like a rabies-infected dog.

You watched as his soul struggled to free itself of it broken host. I smirked as The Reaper came. Your eyes widened at the masked figure and instinctively dove into me. "The Reaper is not for you. Don't worry."

"Its hard not to." You reply is muffled as you hugged my waist, digging yourself as deeply into me as you could.

We fogged away.

A second later we both arrived at the bullpen once more. You and I watched as the team celebrated, even witnessing one of Gibbs' smiles.

You smile along with them, laughing when both Abby and Ziva punched Tony in the shoulder then proceed to have a group hug.

Now I let a small warm smile flutter across my face.

You looked at me and let nonexistent tears fall. I saw as you faded away, finally finding your peace.

I took several breaths, rebuilding my walls for next time I'm called to guide another wounded hero.

BtVSeason 8 (which I firmly believe is non-canon) -Simone- Slayer terrorist who believed that Slayers were superior to ordinary humans. She was a member of the Slayer Organization before going rogue, taking a number of like-minded Slayers with her. After the end of magic, Simone later allied herself with the prophesied Siphon in her vendetta against Buffy, going so far as to turn herself into a vampire.


End file.
